Oban StarRacer II
by zukoisthebest
Summary: What if Don had agreed at the bet Aikka and Eva had,what if he knew about Eva and he was nicer to her? Find out now! Oban in my version


What if Stan and Koji weren't able to let Jordan free at the race of Earth and Nourasian?What if there was a completly clear race like Aikka and Molly had plan?

Eva was now talking to told him she wish there was a clear race,only for told her that if she was able to make her team not to shout,then he wouldn't promesed she wouldn't let anyone shout and he told her that he wouldn't shout either.

Then each of them returned to his pit.

"Hey Molly guess who are going to fight"Jordan said and as soon as he said Eva talked

"Aikka,I know"She said

"But how?"Jordan asked

"I made a deal with him,no will be a clear race"Eva answered

"What?"Jordan asked shocked

"What do you mean no weaponse,we have to win this race no matter what!"Don said

"Sir,his arrows are too powerfull and they can destroy Arrow II"She explane to came from behind and talk

"Little mouse is right Don,remember how that think explose with one of his arrows?"Rick said

"I think you are right,it will be good for us not to shout,so he won't either"Don said

"But sir,he is a Nourasian and they are friends with Crogs!"Jordan said

"Jordan shut up,he had saved your butt,if you remember"Eva said

"What?"Don asked

"Yes,after the rematch on our first race that thing came and attack me and then it attacked at Jordan and Aikka beat the crap out of him and saved our butts"Eva said

"You should bring him here after the race,I need to talk to him"Don said

"Yes sir"Eva said

"Now you two enter in the Arrow II and Jordan do not dare to shout unless he dose,do you understand me?"Don said

"Yes sir"Jordan said and he and Eva enter in the Arrow.

At the race

"Now I call the Earth team"The allien said and the Arrow II came in the arena

"And now I call the Nourasian team"He said again and Prince Aikka came on G' gates were the gate was down they bout pointed his taget at Aikka but Eva moved at the other side

"Jordan I told you not to shout!"Don tried to change sides,,but as he did Eva traped him in

"What the hell?"He asked

"I'm sorry Jordan,but this race will be clear"Eva said

"Get me out of here"Jordan said

"Let me see what I can do"Koji said

"No,do not let him out of there,he will get out after the end of the race"Don said and Koji nod

"Molly listen up,try to make him follow you"Eva said

"Thank you sir,but I know what to do"Eva said and keep was good and the were both close to the used a spell to speed up,but Molly speed up Arrow II and pass the Prince wining the they both got to the end Eva got out of the Arrow and went over Aikka

"Good race Prince"She said

"Thank you Molly,you won fair"Aikka said and got of G'dar

"Hey Aikka?"Eva asked

"What is it?"Aikka asked back

"Don Wei wants to talk to you,so I was wondering if you could come to our pit"Eva said

"Of course,I'll be there at noon"Aikka said got on G'dar again and was got back to the pit and finally let Jordan out

"Molly,it was an amasing race,good work"Don said

"Thank you sir"Eva said

"Oh sir,I told Aikka you want to talk to him and he will be here soon"Eva said and Don went to her room,from where she took her two swords and went to has been using then since she was seven,she had keep them a secret and on her breaks she was went out and start.A while after she felt someone was watching stoped and look around

"Show yourself"She said

"Easy little mouse it's me"Rick said

"Hi Rick"She said and let her swords and sat came and sat next to her

"I didn't knew you could use swords too"Eva said

"Yeah,I like to fight,but I can't do anything without them"She said

"So,let me see what I know about your hobbies"Rick said and Eva nod

"Okay,you use swords,you are and expert pilot,you play guitar and ocarina you can write songs and melodes and you can sing"Rick

said and Eva blush at the last one

"W-what?"She asked

"You think I had never hear you singing in your room,you sing your songs and real songs?"Rick asked

"Well,I like writing songs and sing them and others,but I never thought they are that good"Eva said

"They are great"Rick said

"Thank you"Eva said

"Who are they for anyway miss Wei?"Rick it's about time to tell her

"How did you?"She asked

"It dosen't matter,now answer the question"Rick said

"Well,some are for my mom,my dad,my old life,Jordan,this life,some of my problems,you and..."She didn't finised

"And who?"Rick asked

"A-Aikka"She answered and blush

"You are in love"Rick said

"Tell me something I don't know"Eva said

"That you have a wonerful voice"Rick said and she looked at him

"What,you told me to tell you something yo didn't knew an I did"Rick said

"Anyway,I think I've got to go back,are you coming?"Eva said getting up as she notised it was time to meet with Aikka

"I think I'll stay a bit longer"Rick said

"Okay Rick,goodbye"She said and wave at Rick

"Bye little mouse"Rick after Molly was went to her room and took her guitar out of it's sat down and place her on her laps and start playing one of her songs

_Someday my prince will come  
Someday I'll find a love  
And how thrilling that moment will be  
When the prince of my dreams comes to me_

He'll whisper I love you 

_And steal a kiss or two  
Though he may be far away  
I will find my love someday_

Someday we'll say and do  
The things we've been longing to  
And I'll know him the moment we meet  
For my heart will start skipping a beat  
Someday when my dreams come true

Somewhere waiting for me  
There's someone I'm longing to see  
Someone I can't help but adore  
Who will thrill me for ever more?

Someday we'll say and do  
The things we've been longing to

And I'll know him the moment we meet  
For my heart will start skipping a beat  
Someday when my dreams come true

Someday my prince will come  
And I will find my love  
And I'll know it the moment we meet 

She was singing and playing,without her to know that the Prince was outside her room listening to she end he went to find he entered Don's room,he saw him sitting behind a desk looking at a photo

"Excuse me sir,I'm Prince Aikka,Molly,your pilot told me that you wanted to see me"Aikka said

"Yes,my name is Don Wei,please have a sit"Don said and the Prince sat.

"I beilive you wonder why I call you here,right?"Don asked and the Prince nod

"Well,I want to tell you a years ago I had a wife named Maya and a daugter named was a racer and at one race she died at an opponent racer was the spirit,the one that is in the same place with I put my daughter in a Bording school and haven't seen her since then."Don end his story

"May I ask why are you telling me this?"Aikka asked

"A while ago I did a call at her school and found out that she was missing,that she had gone came two days after Eva went away,this is how much time it needs to get is like Maya,like her is my daughter Eva"Don said. Aikka was speeachless.

"And why are you telling this to me?"Aikka asked

"You are the only one she really trust,expect Rick,but I trust you that you can protect her,you are a honorable boy,powerful and I know I can trust you.I want you to look after is the only think I have left in this wolrd and I don't want to lose her"Don said

"I will protect her with my life and that's a promise"Aikka said and a smirk appeared on Don's face

"Oh my child,I knew it,I knew it you were when you first met her and now I'm sure"Don said

"What do you mean sir?"Aikka asked

"You love my daughter,you love Eva"Don was taken back by Don's worlds

"How...you are not mad at me?"Aikka asked

"Of course not my boy,I know you love her with your heart"Don said

"Thank you sir"Aikka said

"Now go to her Aikka,she is in her room"Don said and a smile appear on Aikka's face.

"And Aikka"Don called as Aikka was at the turned his head around

"Call me Don"Don said

"Goodbye Don"Aikka said

"Goodbye Aikka"Don said and as soon as Aikka was out of Don's room he was infrond of Eva's nocked and hear a voice

"Come in"Eva said and the prince looked up and saw the let her guitar and got up

"Hello Prince Aikka"She said

"Hello Princess Molly"He said and she blush sat down at the bed next to her

"You can play guitar?"Aikka asked

"Yes,I've been playing since I was seven"Eva said

"Other things I should know about you?"Aikka asked

"I write songs,have been using swords and playing ocarina also since I was seven"Eva said

"Okay,that was too much imformations in one day"Aikka said

"Anyway it's late,I think you should go back"Eva said

"I think you are right"Aikka said and got up and so did Eva

"I'll come with you"She said and took her got out and start walking to Aikka's they got there they heared a voice and run to the pit to see what was going they found the Crog holding Canaan from the neck against the took her swords and hit the helped Canaan as Eva keep Canaan was safe Aikka went to help two of them beat the Crog and he was so sceared he almost went to see Canaan

"Are you alright sir?"Eva asked

"Yes I'm fine,thank you very much for saving my life miss"Canaan said

"My name Molly sir"Eva said

"Thank you very much miss Molly"Canaan said

"Well,I think I should get you tomorow Aikka"She said and was of and before she knew it she was went upstears and fall asleep

The next morning Aikka woke up,got dressed and was of for the Earth walked in and the first person that saw him was Jordan

"What are you doing here Princy?"Jordan asked a bit angre

"He is here because I wanted him to"Don's voice came from behind

"W-what?"Jordan asked

"Come Aikka,we need to talk"Don said

"Yes Don"Aikka said and follow entered at his room to talk and while they were Eva took her swords and went to train.

"Hey Jordan,I'm going to train"She told him

"Okay,see you later Molly"He went to train a bit further from the Earth pit,so if something happened she could get there fast.

"So,Aikka,are you redy to start?"Don asked

"I don't see this as a job Don,but as a task to protect the one you love"Aikka said

"You have a big heart Aikka,have a little fath in yourself"Don said

"Thank you Don"Aikka said

"Aikka,if she ever reject you I will jump off from the roof"Don said and Aikka's eyes light up

"You really belive it?"Aikka said

"Couldn't be more sure"Don said

"Thank you Don,it means a lot to me"Aikka said

"Now go"Don said and as soon as he said Aikka was entered Eva's room,but saw no one inside,so he went out to find soon as Aikka left Don went to Jordan

"Do not dare to talk to Aikka with a bad word,he is in the family now,in more than one way'Don looked at Don

"Yes sir"He said weakly and unhappy,like he knew what was going on.

"Where are you Molly?"Aikka asked,as he was trying to find Eva,to finally tell her about his found her near the Earth pit practising with her went over and talk

"Hello Molly"He said

"Hi Aikka "She said back and drop her swords

"Why are you here?"She asked

"We need to talk"Aikka said and they both sat under a looked at her,she was smiling,that amaging couldn't take it

"Molly I can't,I just can't!"Aikka yell lightly surprising Eva

"What….what are you talking about?"She asked

"Molly,I think you have to know something"He said

"What is it?"She asked,worred that he knew,but an other surprise came

"I'm….i-in l…love with…..y-you M-Molly"He blush darkly and looked looked at him and a smile appear on her put a hand on his check and he looked in his eyes as he looked at her

"I love you too Aikka"She told him and wipe away his eyes red,but with so love and care inside smiled and hug her tight,thanking Avatar that Don was right

"Molly,more happy news awaits you at your pit"Aikka said

"Then let's go"She said and they got took Eva's hand in his and start walking along with they got back,Coji notised the teens holding hands and smile

"Took you too long"He said and the couple wonder what Coji was talking about and went to then saw Eva and Aikka holding sad he was,but happy at the same loved Eva,but he wanted her to be happy and if she is with Aikka then he was happy too,but if the prince do anything bad Jordan was going to kick his but(If he can)

"Molly,Aikka to my office now"Don said,calm with no anger in his voice,witch surprised went to his office and the truth was going to be showed.

"What is it sir?"Eva asked

"Molly,what are you doing with Prince Aikkaa?"Don asked

"We are a couple Don"Aikka said shocking Eva for Aikka's reaction and at how he called her father.

"Is this true Miss Wei?"Don asked and Eva almost black out as she hear Don talking

"But how?"She asked

"I knew,it's been a while since I understand who you are"Don said

"How did you found out?"Eva asked

"It dosen't matter Eva,you are here and you should know I'm sorry for everything I've done,could you ever forgive me?"Don asked  
"I'm here,aren't I?"Eva asked and Don cryed.

"Thank you my daughter"Don said and Eva hug him,he hug her baqck.

"So you are in love with Aikka?"Don asked

"Yes dad I love him"She answered

"And you?"Don asked looking at Aikka

"Don,you already know that I love Eva"Aikka said

"Aikka,you knew about all of this?"Eva asked

"Yes,your dad told me yesterday"Aikka said

"And you don't care?"Eva asked again and Aikka shake his head

"Oh Aikka"Eva said and hug let go of him and did two steps back and start singing:

_'__I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Aikka knew this song,he had hear her singing it once so he stat singing along__

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

__Now there voices were mixed in a sweet melody._  
_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me__'_

"So you have been spying on me,haven't you?"Eva asked was taken back by her just smiled and kiss his check.

"Now if you excuse me,I've got to do a talk"She said and open the door sundently make Jordan Coji and Stan fall on the ground.

"I knew you were here"Eva said

"How did you..?"Coji start but he was cut by Jordan

"How long have we been here?"Jordan asked

"Like two minutes after we enter here"Eva said and she was right,they went to hear exactly two minutes after they enter.

"Now I really have to go"Eva said,kissed her dad,then Aikka and was of.She start looking for first place she thought he would be was the race arena.

Meanwhile Don had call everyone that was a friend of Eva's,some old oponents and the team at the Earth pit

"Everyone listen up,today is my daughter's birthday and I want to make a party for her,but I need your about two hours she will be back,so we have to will do a job so let's start"Don said

"Yeah!"Evryone yell

Back at Eva

She was right,Rick was watching the race.  
"Hi Rick"Eva said

"Hi miss Wei"He said back

"You knew all along,right?"Eva asked

"Calm Eva,I'm not telling to your father,nor your little boyfriend"He blush,but laugh at his words

"What's so funny little mouse?"Rick asked

"Rick they know,my dad and Aikka,as well as the rest of the Earth team"Eva said

"So,you told them little mouse?"Rick asked

"No,Don took me and Aikka to his office,he told me was my father,that he knew and I told him that I forgave him and he didn'y got mad about me and Aikka,he was...happy"Eva said

"Don trust Aikka and so do I,he can protect you better then anyone,not to say that you will become prinsses Eva"Rick blush,but talk back.

"You know I can protect myself"Eva said

"I know,but he can be an extra help"Rick said

"What have you hear me singing?"Eva asked sudently

"Too much to remmember"Rick said

"Tell me some"Eva said

"One that was saying_ 'Where did I come wrong I lost a friend'_"Rick said

"Oh you mean 'How to save a life'"Eva said

"Could you sing a part for me?"Rick asked

"Okay,I will sing a part from every song that you tell me"Eva said

"Okay"Rick took a breath and start

_"Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"

She was pleased to know that she could sing infrond of everyone.

"Perfect"Rick said

"Thank you"Eva said

"Okay let's see I remember one saying_'Noboby's perfect'_"Rick said and Eva start:

_'Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
Everybody gets that way... [x2]_

_Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?_

_[Chorus]  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Gets stucked in quick sand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood_

_[Chorus]  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect_

_Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!_

_Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect_

_I know I mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end_

_(x2)  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way_

_Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes!  
Nobody's Perfect._

_Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!'_

"You sing better then anyone I have ever hear"Rick said

"Thakns,but it's getting late"Eva said

"You will sing more at the way home and then tomorow that I will remember more"Rick said and got up along with Eva and start walking back to the pit.

"Now let's see_'You're my daydream'_"Rick said and again Eva took a deep breath

_'Lalala-a (lalala-a)  
Yea  
Lalala-a (lalala-a)_

I coulda been the one you noticed  
I coulda been all over you  
I coulda been like all the others  
Is that what I'm supposed to do?

It woulda been really stupid,  
If I woulda went home with you  
To give you everything you wanted  
It woulda been way too soon

I try to be sensative  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away...  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play

You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And everytime I look at you  
I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away  
You're my daydream

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doing it again

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doing it again

Lalala-a (lalala-a)

I coulda been the one you noticed  
I coulda been all over you  
I coulda been like all the others  
Is that what I'm supposed to do?

It woulda been really stupid,  
If I woulda went home with you  
To give you everything you wanted  
It woulda been way too soon

I try to be sensative  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away,  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play

You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And everytime I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel insane, I can't get away  
You're my daydream, yeah

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doing it again  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doin' it again'

She end and they were already side the pit Eva deside to tell Rick a secret

"Rick,let me tell you a secret"Eva said

"What is it little mouse?"Rick asked

"Today is my birthday"She told did looked surprised cause he wasn't in the plan like the others and had no idea

"So you want to tell me that this stupid dad of yours forgot his daughter's birthday?"Rick asked

"No,I just wanted you to know,I trust you Rick,you were the first person that was on my side when I came here"Eva said

"Well thank you"Rick said

"Nothing,anyway let's go"Eva said and Rick opened the door and everyone yell

"Surprise!"To was shocked,wasn't expecting a think like looked around and saw Brush,Aikka,Canaan,Don,Stan,

Coji,Jordan and even Satis!

"What is this?"Eva yell

"A party"Jordan said

"I know it's a party,but how...how did you remember?"Eva asked Don

"Wouldn't forget,I sent you a present every year"Don said and Eva was stuck

"But I never resive a present from you"She said

"I see,I will call to the shcool and ask tomorow"Don party was going on and Aikka was getting more worried as the time was passing the lights were of and only a little litte that was on Eva and Aikka that were dancing

"It's time"Don said

"Time for what?"Eva said

"Eva we need to talk"Aikka said and took her outside and everyone was secretly follwoing behind.

"Eva,we've been a couple for just days,but I love you,more than life it's self,but that's not enouf,so I wanted to ask.."Aikka stoped got down to one knee,took out a box and open it as he talked

"Eva,will you marry me?"He was a big,but plesant blush and tears were running down her checks

"A-Aikka I...yes yes of course I will marry you"Eva said and hug him star yelling and came up behind them

"I hope you two will have a good life together"He said

"Thank you dad"Eva said

"Thank you Don"Aikka said and they all return to the party start dancing again,untile Don's voice came

"Eva your friends are on the line"Don said

"WHAT!"Eva yell

"Where?"She asked again

"Come"Don said and she went to his office and saw holograms of her got out to leave them alone

"Happy birthday Eva!"They said

"Guys I missed you"Eva said

"We did too"Fredi said

"Yeah,the school is too quite without you"Sam said

"But we've got Sam to cover a little pice of you"Carly said

"How have you been?"Fredi asked

"Great,I'm the pilot of the earth team and my trainer is Rick Tundervolt"She said casual

"What!"The three of them yell

"Oh yeah,I forgot,you're not so used to it,but it's true"Eva said

"He is a legent!"Fredi said

"I want an autograph"Carly said

"This guy is hot"Sam yell

"Not so hot as the one I have"Eva whisper,but for her bad luck they looked down and the girls laugh

"What?"Eva asked

"We hear you"Carly said

"So,is he cute?"Sam asked and at that moment Aikka entered,but he wasn't notised so he just watch and heard them talk

"He is from Nourasia and he is really cute"Eva said

"I want to see him"Carly said

"Me too"Sam said

"Yeah,I guess I want too"Fredi said

"Good think I'm here then right?"Aikka talked

"Who dose this wonderfull voice belong to?"Carly said

"Me"Aikka said as he steped next to Eva and the girls blush

"He is mine girls,back down"Eva joke and Aikka kissed her lips

"They can't take me away,I love you too much to let you go"Aikka said

"You are Aikka they are my friends Carly,Fredi and Sam"She said

"Hi"They looked at him knew what to say

"And guys this is Aikka,my fiance"Eva said and like it was expected they yell

"WHAT!"Together.

"He is your fiance?"Fredi asked furiuse,like he was going to kill him

"So,dose this mean you're getting marred?"Sam asked

"When I'm done with school"Eva said

"Yeah,we will keep staying on Earth until then and after it we will go to Nourasia"Aikka said

"You will leave the planet!"Fredi yell

"Don't worry,I'll come to visit or..."Eva was by Aikka

"You and your familes can come and live with us"Aikka said

"Where are you going to put all of us and how are we going to live?"Fredi asked playing it smart guy,but he choose wrong and Aikka start they stoped Eva talked first

"I forgot to mention one little think guys he is the Prince of Nourasia"Eva said and there jaws hit the floor

"H-he's a p-prince?"Carly asked disbeliving

"Yes"Eva said

"WOW"Sam yell and looked at him dreamy

"Back down Samantha,he is mine"Eva said again and Sam looked away

"Do NOT call me that"Sam said

"Sorry,couldn't help myself"Eva said

"Eva,we have to go,we will try to call you later"Fredi said

"Okay,bye guys"Eva said

"Goodbye,it was good to meet you"Aikka said

"Goodbye"The three of them said and the line was cut.

"Don't take it bad,but I thought they would never stop"Aikka said

"So,I'm not the only one?"Eva asked and the two of them laugh

With Eva's friends

"Why did you say we had to go?"Carly asked Fredi

"I just couldn't watch them anymore and it would be rude to just go away"Fredi said

"Yeah,but because of you we didn't talked to Eva as much as we wanted"Sam said

"Next time I'm not coming,I don't want to see her fiance ever again"Fredi said and they all start walking to there room

"So,he is a prince,he is cute,handsome,cool,responsible,hot and he is a racer"Sam said

"He is one in a million"Carly said

"Oh,that reminds me the first time she had call us from the Always and told us about a song she wrote"Fredi said

_**Flashback**_

_"Guys long time no see"Eva said_

_"We missed you Eva,how have you been?"Carly asked_

_"Could have been better,but I'm not talking about this now"Eva said_

_"So any new songs?"Sam asked_

_"Yes,it's called 'one in a million'"Eva said_

_"Could you sing it for us?"Fredi asked_

_"No,I'm calling secretly,but I'll tell you another time"Eva said_

_"Okay,will be waiting"Fredi said_

_"I have to go guys,see you"Eva said and the line was cut_

_**End of flashback**_

"I wonder when she is going to sing it for us?"Sam said

"She will when she want to"Carly said

At the party

"Eva can I ask you something?"Aikka asked

"No"Eva said

"What,why?"Aikka asked

"No,I mean I didn't have anything with Fredi back on Earth"Eva said

"How did you knew what I was going to ask?"Aikka asked

"I know you too good"Eva said

"Anyway,I'm glad that nothing was going between the two of you"Aikka said

"I wouldn't do anything with him,I was waiting for the prince of my dreams"Eva said and she laughed along with Aikka

"So,you are having fun?"Don asked

"Yeah,thank you dad,it's great"Eva said

"Glad you like it"Don said and was off

"So what now?"Eva asked and as she did the lights went of and only one that was on the birthday cake was cake had chocolate in it and it was an Arrow sang the birthday song for Eva and she did a wish and blow the candles.

"Happy birthday!"Everyone yell

"So,what did you wish?"Aikka asked

"If I tell you it won't come true"Eva said

"I can make every wish you make true,tell me what it is to make you happy"Aikka said

"I wish that this whole thing will have a happy ending for everyone and espesialy for us"Eva said

"So sweet and so kind I'm sure it will come true"Satis said coming out of nowhere

"Thank you for your kind words Satis,I hope that you are right"Eva said

"I belive that I will be right,sooner or later,this is not for me to deside,but the Avatar"Satis said

"Let's hope he can hear my wish"Eva said

"Eva,about your friends,I think that that guy do like you"Aikka said

"Why do you care Aikka,I already apcect your proposition,so why are you afraid?"Eva asked

"I don't know,I belive that all of this is too good to be true,that it's all a trick and that I will lose you"Aikka said

"This isn't going to happen,I will not let anyone part us"Eva said

"Thank you Eva,I feel a lot of better,but I have a little think to do,I'll be back"Aikka said,kiis her lips and was sat under a tree thinking about a lot of Eva's friends,his parents reaction,his own desisons and the way the great race was going to be from now was afraid that they would try to hurt Eva to get to him and make him do as they want,or take him to make Eva do something for got out of his thoughts when Rick sat next to him

"So Aikka,why aren't you inside with your fiance?"Rick asked

"I just needed to think"Aikka said

"About what?"Rick asked again

"A lot of thinks"Aikka said

"Could you be a little more spacific?"Rick asked

"About my parents reaction to my proposition,about the Crogs,that will learnd about us and try to hurt us or make us do things for them and about the way the race will be from now on"Aikka said

"Look,you and Eva already fought once so you won't have to fight again for this round,as for the other one everyone will fight again eachother,it will be all the finalists raicing against eachother,like free for all"Rick said

"That's good to know,thank you Rick,you helped me a lot"Aikka said and was of back to the he found Eva dancing with Jordan,but to his surprise he wasn't jelouse nor angry

"Looks like Rick's and Eva's words worked"Aikka said to the dance was over Aikka went over Eva

"So,where have you been?"Eva asked

"For a walk"Aikka was passing by and everyone was now and Eva had fall asleep on the couch so Canaan left leaviing Aikka went to last think that Don did before he went to sleep was to take a blancet and put it around the couple.

The next morning the first person to wake up was open her eyes and looked saw Aikka sleeping next to her and Aikka woke up and looked aty Eva.

"Good morning Aikka"Eva said

"Good morning Eva"Aikka said got off the couch and looked around

"Why am I here?"Aikka said

"We must have fall asleep near the end of the party and Canaan let you rest and went off without you"Eva said

"So,you didn't tell me how did you turmed to"Aikka said

"Oh right,I became 17"Eva said (So that they can get marry next year)

"So in one year from now you will be allowed to marry"Aikka said and Eva nod

"I'm so happy that you agreed to marry me"Aika said

"Couldn't live without you anyway"Eva said

"So I was wondering,could you play a song at your ocarina,I've never hear you playing"Aikka said

"Okay"Eva said and got out her start playing a was looking at her surprised at how good she she and she looked at him as he was staring.

"So,you liked it?"Eva asked

"It was great,did you made it by yourself?"Aikka asked

"Yes,I call it _'Start and end'_"Eva said (It's actualy the opening song at The legent of zelda ocarina of time)

"I would like to join you with my flute"Aikka said  
"I would like that"Eva said

"So,I think I have to go"Aikka said

"You will leave your future wife alone?"Eva asked

"My prinsess,I have to go,but I will come back"Aikka said,kiss her lips and was went to get she was done Done and the others woke up.

"Good morning everyone"Eva said

"Good morning Eva"Everyone said

"Jordan,we have a race,go get redy"Eva went back to his room

"Stan,Coji go prepare the Arrow II"Eva said and they were of

"Dad,help me clean up the pit"Eva was acting like the_ boss_ of the team

_'She took it from her father'_ Don was doing what Eva told them was done and was helping at the clean an hour later they were all done and ready fot the race.

Aikka was waiting for the race to start.

"Now we call forward the Earth team"They said and Arrow II came.

"Go Eva"Aikka said

"And now we call the Crogs"They said had no idea who Eva was racing against and after the first race he was afraid about her getting race start and Eva had used the hight speed and was ahead some miles.

"This had gone too far"Torosh said andwas going to do the same thing as the're first 's heart was ready to saw him coming and turned the Arrow II around,avoiding used hight speed again and Rick and Don were looking at the screen with fear.

"Eva stop,it's too riscky"Don didn't got through Torosh and won the race.

"And the winner is the Earth team"They said run to the arena and Eva got out of the Arrow II.

"Eva,you did it"Aikka said and hug her.

Meanwhile Don and the others were celebrating Eva's victory.

"She did it!"Stan and Coji yell

"Oh my daughter,she is just like her mother"Don said

"Good work little mouse,don't even I could do it so well"Rick said.

Eva was returning to the pit and had took Aikka too.

"Good work Jordan"Eva said

"Thank you Eva,good work"Jordan said

"How did you do that thing anyway?"Aikka said

"Yeah I was going to ask the same thing"Jordan said

"I don't know,it just came to my mind"Eva left the Arrow and got out as Aikka and Jordan did

"Great job Eva,you were great"Dons said

"Thank you dad"Eva said

"Good work little mouse,you did a wonderful job"Rick said

"Thanks Rick"Eva said

"I think I've got to go now,it's time for my race"Aikka said

"Godd luck Aikka"Eva said

"Thank you Eva"Aikka said

"I'll be there to see you winning"Eva said and Aikka was off.

Aikka got back and found Canaan getting ready

"Prince Aikka,your parents call,they wanted to talk to you"Canaan said

"Thank you Canaan"Aikka said and went to call his parents.

"Hello Prince Aikka"King said

"Hello dad"Aikka said

"Hello son"Queen said

"Hello mom"Aikka said

"How have you been?"King asked

"I've never been better in my life"Aikka said

"May I learned why?"King asked

"Well,I don't know if you are able to watch any races,but I think there is a very important think we need to talk about"Aikka said

"What is it son?"Queen asked

"Well,I met that Earth girl and I fell in love with her.."He was cut

"That's great Aikka"King said

"I agree"Queen said

"Well,her name is Eva,she is the pilot and Don Wei's daughter,he is the best pilot manager at his planet"Aikka said

"Great news"King said

"Well,ther is one more thing...I propose to her,yesterday at her 17 birthday and in one year from now we can get marry"Aikka said

"Such good news"King said

"You should bring her here to meet her"Queen said

"Great idea,I will call as soon as posible,I have to go"Aikka said

"Goodbye son"Both said and the line was cut.


End file.
